


Day 1: Naked Cuddles

by BvBnAnime



Series: AoKaga Month 2015 NSFW 30-Day Challenge [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, AoKaga Month, I guess I'll add on, M/M, NSFW, NSFW Challenge, Probably ooc, Sex, aokaga month 2015, hopefully not, how do tag, male x male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4476128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BvBnAnime/pseuds/BvBnAnime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just two basketball idiots getting it on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 1: Naked Cuddles

August 1st is finally here! So, happy AoKaga month!! Some stories may be a day or two late, I apologize ♡♡♡

 

Kagami lied back on the bed, spreading his legs and Aomine almost instantly getting between them and pulling the briefs down from the red-heads legs.

After the hasty actions, Aomine leaned forward between his legs again, rubbing his middle finger against the others hole while pouring lube over it. As the cold lube sent a shiver through the red-heads body, Aomine thrusted the finger into him. Kagami let out a short gasp and pushed his head back against his pillow.

Aomine worked the others hole with his middle finger slowly, occasionally curling it and brushing it over his prostate which made him squirm.

The brunette licked his lips at the rather erotic sight before plunging another finger into Kagami's puckered hole.

Kagami let out multiple strangled curses as he adjusted to both of the fingers that were working his hole loose.

"D-Daiki," he gritted through his clenched teeth. "Hurry up." 

Aomine smirked and scissored the fingers before pressing them roughly into his prostate, making Kagami's eyes widen and his body jerked, as well as creating a steady flow of precome pooling from his tip. "F-fucker," he growled slightly. 

Aomine inserted a third finger and worked it slowly. He took his freehand and rubbed his thumb over the tip, smearing the precome over it before spreading it over his shaft.

Kagami shut his eyes and his mouth slowly opened, his moans spilling out as he pushed back against his fingers.

Aomine finally deemed his hole ready and quickly pulled his fingers out, enjoying the gasp that fell from the others mouth. "Too quick?" He grinned, bringing the fingers up to his mouth and licking them clean.

"Y-yeah, asshole," Kagami grunted out with short pants.

Aomine got up from the bed and proceeded in yanking his shorts and briefs down, letting out a sigh of relief as his aching cock sprung free.

He moved back onto the bed, practically jumping back between the tigers legs. He grabbed onto his ankles gently and pushed them too far apart for the red-heads liking.

"D-dumbass! My legs don't spread that far apart!" The hot-headed red-head yelled with a slight growl to his voice.

Aomine shook his head and snickered as he pulled Kagami's legs back together and pushed them back against his chest. He stroked his own neglected cock as he reached for a condom beside Kagami's pillow. He ripped into the small packet with his teeth before pulling the rubber over his hardened length.

He bit at his bottom lip and nudged the tip of his cock against Kagami's hole. With a strangled groan, he pushed past the first, and still remarkably tight, ring of muscle. 

The slightly shorter teen below him gasped lightly and tried to squirm from the others grasp as he dug blunt fingernails into the skin of his shoulders. "D-Daiki!"

Aomine pushed in to the hilt and tightened his grip on the other as he started to squirm. "Give it a minute, Taiga," he groaned quietly. "And loosen up," he said lowly with a slight chuckle escaping his lips. 

After a minute or so, the shorter male stopped squirming and gave the other a slight shove to his lower abdomen. "Move, I'm fine now." He said in a nonchalant tone, which came off as a bit of a surprise to the blunette above him. 

"Alright, Taiga," Aomine nodded and slowly pulled out to the head before pushing back in quickly. Kagami fisted at the sheets in his hand and let out a slight gasp, accompanied by a groan.

"A-Aho," Kagami let out, making Aomine grin as he started to thrust at a slow pace.

Aomine kept his slow thrusts going, occasionally going a bit quicker as small moans passed through his slightly parted lips. The male below him had let his legs drape over the other males shoulders as he moaned, his a little louder than the blunettes.

Aomine grinned to himself before snapping his hips, the head of his cock hitting the red-heads prostate. Kagami's eyes widened as he let out a gasp and raised up slightly off the bed. 

"There, Taiga?" Aomine teased a bit as he thrusted up into it again.

"F-fuck, yes," he let out in a raspy moan and raked his nails down the others chest. 

Aomine smirked as he continued to give his hips quick snaps into the other.

"I'm g-gonna-!" Kagami called out in his now barely audible voice, throat raw from all the moaning, as he came. The long strips of white were painted up his abdomen and chest, a little on his neck as well.

Aomine followed soon after, letting out a strained groan as he came into the condom. He slowly pulled out and pulled the rubber off, tying it off and tossing it into the trash bin next to Kagami's bed. 

He leaned down close to the others body and flattened his tongue against the tan and sweaty skin. He licked up the come in thick strips before pulling away with a click of his tongue. "Tastes good," he gave a slight nod.

Aomine lied back down beside the other male, his chest against the others back as he wrapped long, tan arms around him. He pulled him closer, the other letting a soft groan pass through his slightly parted lips.

The blunette closed his eyes as he cuddled almost and seemingly impossibly closer to Kagami and took in a deep breath. "Taiga," he spoke, breaking their comfortable silence. 

"Hm?" Kagami let out in a short second later, his voice soft and content.

"I-," he paused before speaking again. "I think I like you," he mumbled into the others neck.

Kagami felt his face heat up slightly as he heard the words. "A-Aho," he let out before turning his head more towards his pillow. "I think—I think I like you too," he mumbled back.

The two soon returned to their silence, though not as comfortable as earlier. Aomine continued to hold the other closely and started tracing shapes on the shorter teens lower abdomen as he casually slung his leg over him.

Kagami let out a soft grunt before pushing the leg off. "No."

"Why not?" Aomine groaned, though it came out as more of a whine to the red-head.

"Too hot," Kagami responded, his mouth forming into a thin line.

A few moments passed before Aomine slung his leg back over the others. Kagami just let out a slight sigh, too tired to even push it back off.

Aomine yawned as he attempted to smile when he wasn't rejected for a second time. "Taiga," Aomine yawned again.

"Yeah?" Kagami questioned, turning his head slightly. 

"Goodnight," he mumbled into the crook of the others tan neck.

Kagami nodded slightly as he ran a hand through his disheveled red locks. "Yeah, goodnight Daiki," he smiled softly and closed his eyes. 

The darker male fell asleep first, his loud snores echoing throughout their bedroom. 

Despite the others loud and usual noises he made in his sleep, Kagami easily fell asleep soon after. 

The two woke up the next morning, the arms and legs of both males slung every which way. Honestly just like any other morning.

**Author's Note:**

> If the story was OOC or anythings was wrong with it at all, please comment and tell me a way to make it better!


End file.
